


The Price of Silver

by 391780 (goblinparty)



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Gen, Interrogation, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinparty/pseuds/391780
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you regain consciousness, you find you've been duct taped to a wheelchair, your arms and wrists bound so tightly that you cannot wriggle them loose at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Silver

When you regain consciousness, you find you've been duct taped to a wheelchair, your arms and wrists bound so tightly that you cannot wriggle them loose at all. You try to cry out, but there is tape over your mouth and it muffles your cries, which echo softly back to you. The room you are in is dark, so dark that you feel completely blinded when a bright light suddenly shines in your face. White brightness envelops everything, and you blink frantically to adjust your eyes. You can almost see the outline of a man behind the light, and you can barely make out the cement floors.

“I need to know where Anthony Silver is.” A voice rings out in the silence, coming from right behind you. A bearded man in a nice suit comes out from behind you and sits down on the metal folding chair right in front of you. His dark eyes look like they're dissecting you, studying you, gaze lingering on your chest and thighs before coming back up to your face, making you feel very small and very scared. He's smiling, but it is far from reassuring.

“From all accounts, you and Mr. Silver are _very_ close. According to everyone I spoke to, if anyone would know where he is, it's you.” He pauses, clearly gauging your reaction. A large man in a fringed leather jacket steps out from behind the lamp, crossing his arms. His face holds no discernible expression, and his large frame looms over you menacingly.

“You just give us his location, and we'll be on our way.” the bearded man continues. “We'll cut you loose and you'll never see us again. So tell me, where is Anthony Silver?” He reaches his hand out and rips the tape from your mouth, tearing dead skin from your lips and causing you to curse under your breath.

“I- I haven't seen Tony in-” you begin, but the bearded man slaps the tape back on your mouth and rolls his eyes, clearly not in the mood to hear your desperate lies.

“You might as well cooperate. I'm willing to go as far as it takes to find out where Silver went, and if you haven't noticed, you've been...immobilized.” The man leans in, placing hands on your bound wrists and his lips next to your ear. You can feel his breath on you. “That means my friend and I can do whatever we want to you, and there's _nothing_ you can do about it.”

He pulls away and gives you a wicked, toothy grin that sends chills through your chest. He gestures to the man in the fringe jacket, who has not moved or changed expression the whole time. The taller man briskly leaves the room, and returns bringing the bearded man a black leather medical bag and what appeared to be a surgeons instrument tray. The bearded man reached into the bag, slowly placing its contents on the tray. Various blades and medical devices cover its surface, and your hands begin to tremble uncontrollably. Your mind races, trying to think of who would have noticed your absence, who would go out looking for you, and who would be stupid enough to take these two on to rescue you. _No one_ , a voice in your head murmurs, and you feel your eyes sting with the threat of tears. The smaller man turns back and takes his seat in front of you again, his large cowboy friend right behind him, unblinking.

“One last chance.” He rips the tape off again, this time it hurts less.

“Please, please don't do this.” you beg, throwing dignity to the wind. He tuts.

“That doesn't sound like an address to me.” He grabs a scalpel from the tray and scoots his chair right up next to you, waving the blade in front of your nose. He gives you a long, hard look, and presses the blade to your cheek. You can feel the metal bite down into your skin, and you whimper loudly and pathetically. He brings his face closer to yours, and uses his free hand to grab your hair and stabilize your head. He twists your hair in his fist, a look of pleasure crossing his face as you again cry out in pain.

“You're _very_ attractive,” he purrs. “Too bad you're going to let dear old Tony ruin that for you.” He suddenly slashes your cheek, blood pouring from your face. Your skin is screaming in pain, and you can taste the blood that keeps gushing into your mouth. You gag on the taste. Your watering eyes cause the gash to sting even worse, and you almost sob when you remember that you've only just begun. The man in the fringed jacket does not respond to any of this, he simply watches you, stone faced as ever.

“Such a pity.” the bearded man mocks, placing the bloody scalpel back on the tray. He holds your face lightly in his hands, his fingers so warm they almost feel like they're burning your skin. “Where. Is. Silver.”

“He left here to go to Seattle. Queen Anne neighborhood.” you hoped your lie would convince them, praying what he said about letting you go was true. The bearded man swivels in his seat and makes a series of hand gestures to his quiet friend. Before you know what's happening, the taller man punches you square in the face, causing your wheelchair to fall backwards with some momentum. You feel the cartilage of your nose break with a painful crack. Your eyes sting, watering freely, and your front teeth feel looser. The man hits like a cannonball. Blood pours from your nose and cheek, running down your throat and causing you to choke. Everything tastes like old pennies, and your head is screaming with various aches and acute pains. Your screams of pain cause the blood in your mouth to bubble, making a pathetic gurgling sound. The bearded man kicks your chair over, landing you on your side. He clearly doesn't want you to choke to death on your own blood and teeth quite yet. He crouches down beside you.

“Old news. He left there days ago. He's moved on. Where?”

“Cheyenne.” You cough up some blood that made it into your lungs, careful not to spit it on the bearded man's expensive looking shoes. He sighs heavily at you, and looks above you, you assume to the taller man, and nods. Both men set your wheelchair back upright, and you feel slightly dizzy and woozy from it. The man in the suit makes a scissor cutting motion with his hands. Large, strong hands reach over you, handing the bearded man a large pair of scissors, which he immediately stabs into your shoulder, opening and closing the twin blades inside your flesh. A wet cracking noise accompanies an extraordinary amount of pain. Your screams echo loudly in the small room, and you can hear your blood spatter onto the floor in pools. You feel weak.

“He left yesterday. Try again.”

“What?!” Your mind races. That was where Tony said he'd be, where he'd wait for you to arrive so you could split the money. He didn't mention a third location. Panic makes your chest feel tighter, and your breathing becomes even more shallow. You partner in crime has abandoned you, leaving you to be picked apart by wild dogs wearing nice suits.

The dark haired man leans in, becoming uncomfortably close again. He rests his hands on your thighs, sliding them up closer and closer to your groin, never breaking eye contact. You're dazed but still acutely on edge.

“Did he abandon you? Did Tony betray you?” You start to wonder if you're honestly that easy to read. A low, cruel chuckle emanates from his chest. “Did he leave you here to die while he ran off with the money? Poor baby.” He places his finger under your chin and tilts your head up, surveying the damage he and his friend have caused. His smile makes your guts churn.

The bearded man turns to his partner, gesturing wildly. His hands slice through the air gracefully, and his partner responds to his movements with more gestures. The room is entirely silent except for the sounds of hands slapping against each other and your wet, shallow breathing. When they finish, they both turn towards you, their gazes are so intense you feel as if they will set you on fire. The smaller man approaches you with an expression that you have only seen on wild animals. He is absolutely predatory.

“You know you're not going to survive us, right? Surely you must see that by now. There's no way we can let you go.” A dry sob rises up from your chest, causing the wound in your shoulder to throb. He places a hand on the back of your neck, his eye contact unwavering in its intensity. “My friend says that we ought to grant you a last request, seeing as you got duped. Personally, I'm all for throwing you off the roof and being done with you.”  
“Let me go?” He laughs and shakes his head. Your mind reels, you can't think of anything you want more than life, except maybe to stop this excruciating pain. Oh. Now you know what you want.

“Make it quick. Painless. _Please._ ” The smile disappears from his face, and he nods solemnly. He turns and signs something to his partner, who seems pleased with your request. The copper headed man approaches the bearded man and wraps his arm around his waist, pulling him in closer until their lips meet. As they kiss in front of you, you watch the smaller man pull a gun out of his jacket and press it against your forehead without ever pulling out of his partners embrace.

You never even hear the gun go off.


End file.
